Loki's Saving Grace
by iMovedToAO3
Summary: Loki was angered by hs father's choice of banishing his brother to Midgard. However, it was not for the reason of brotherly love; it was more than that. Thor/Loki MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Loki's Saving Grace

Chapter 1

Loki snarled with rage as he heard his father's verdict. How could Odin send Thor to Midgard? Loki needed his brother; couldn't the Allfather see that? Or maybe that was why Thor was banished in the first place.

Loki paced around his chambers before feeling the contents of the magic-hidden-bump on his stomach kick him. A thought struck the Trickster and he sunk onto a couch, agony coursing through his veins. Thor would miss the birth. Loki whimpered at the thought and a tear formed at the corner of his eye. His brother, his lover, would not see their child come into this world. He would miss the joy of their child's first word, first step, first kill.

Loki was angered, for Odin, he knew, would not allow Thor to come back; not until he gained a 'sense of humility', at the very least. However, Loki knew Thor could be humble. Thor was consistently what most Asgardians would call 'weak' but in reality was humble, but only really around his brother and his friends. The god of thunder was never humble, though, when around his father, Odin, or in any situation that could lend any potential danger to Loki or their child.

Thor only went after the frost giants of Jotunheim because they had been close enough to get to Loki. They had unknowingly threatened the Trickster's and the Thunderer's unborn child. Odin had taken Thor's act of protectiveness as an arrogant prince's disobedience. Loki had tried to explain Thor's actions, tell their father about the pregnancy, but his protests were waved off almost immediately. Thor had been banished and now Loki was in his chambers, seething silently.

All of a sudden, Loki rose fluidly and stalked from his rooms. He made his way to his father's throne room. The guards, too surprised at his presence, let him through accidentally, against the king's orders of having nobody enter without his permission.

"FATHER!" Loki demanded. His father looked up from the man he was conferring with. Dismissing the adviser, Odin called his youngest son forward.

"What is the problem, Loki?" Odin spoke, eyebrows knitting together in his confusion.

"The problem? The problem is that you banished my brother Thor to live among mortals! You took his power and left him helpless!" Loki growled.

"You know as well as I that he needs to learn humility if he is to be a fair and wise king." Odin recited this calmly and it was said like a well-delivered line in a film. This only served to anger the younger god further.

"You are wrong! Thor is the most humble man I know! He may not seem like it to you, but he only acts that way because he wishes to protect me and our—! He cares for this family and this realm!" Loki barely caught himself from telling the Allfather of the child he carried and continued smoothly.

Unfortunately for the lonely Trickster, Odin caught the slip. "He wishes to protect whom?"

"I, father. I am but a child to him. The way he looks at me—" Loki was interrupted by the king.

"—is like a piece of meat. I had my suspicions. And you have confirmed them with your rage, storming into my throne room and defending Thor." Odin sighed and rubbed at his wrinkled forehead. "I must tell you something, something important. Please do not try to speak until I have gotten everything out." He paused and sighed again, taking a deep breath as if to steady the soon-harsh blow of his words. "Back when Jotunheim and Asgard were at war, well, just after I had defeated Laufey, I wandered into one of the temples. Lo-and-behold, I found a frost giant baby, a runt compared to the inhabitants of Jotunheim. He had been left to the mercy of the cold, for no one wanted a useless-to-them runt of a child, and frost giants, from birth to their first year of life, are susceptible to cold. He would have died, and I, showing mercy, took him back to Asgard with me to become part of my family. Thor took to him as a younger brother and dubbed him Trickster, Loki Odinson."

Loki looked on at his 'father' in undisguised horror. "I'm…a frost giant?" Loki whispered. "But…what would happen if I decided to have a child?"

Odin smiled grimly. "The mother would die from the growth unless the child would be born a 'runt' as well. If you were to carry the child, the creature would become more than half-frost-giant, most likely, and either Laufey would claim him or the Asgardians would call for his death. I am sorry to say, son, that I would agree with my subjects."

The pregnant Trickster glared balefully at his father and turned on his heel, making his way out of the throne room without dismissal. Loki muttered under his breath as he found his way to Heimdal, the gatekeeper of the bifrost.

"Heimdal, step aside." Loki ordered.

"Are you betraying the king, going against his wishes of banishing your brother to Midgard?" Heimdal intoned, staring off into space as per usual for the powerful god.

Loki wanted to lie, but felt that it would do him no good, even though it was one of the things that he ruled over. "Yes. I am going down to Midgard to stay with my brother. Asgard is currently too dangerous for me."

Heimdal nodded once, curtly. "Come on, then." He turned and made his way into the bifrost, the frost-giant-runt following him. Loki stood in a relaxed, open position, not much different from that of an actor onstage, waiting for Heimdal to send him to the land of mortals. Heimdal spoke before sending him off. "Tell your brother I will be watching for the both of you. And remember, I will not bring you back if I believe it to be dangerous to our realm." Loki answered in the affirmative and Heimdal sent him off to Midgard, humanity, and Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's Saving Grace

Chapter 2

The first thing Loki felt was soreness as his body hit the ground. His transportations to and from the bifrost had been getting more and more uncoordinated throughout his pregnancy. He carefully stood up and dusted himself off, looking off into the distance for a town or city. He turned around to see a small settlement maybe fifty miles from where he was now, a road leading towards it.

And coming down that path was an old beat-up metal van. Loki focused on it, and saw, to his surprise, a woman driving the vehicle with Thor sitting in the passenger's seat. Loki jumped up and down as he ran to the roadside, waving his arms crazily. The woman caught notice of him and her lips moved before Thor looked over as well. His face was arranged into a visage of joyous surprise.

The car came to a screeching halt and Thor burst out of the dangerous metal hunk as he ran to his brother, the woman on his heels.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he hugged his lover tightly. "How did you get here? Father would have decreed it an act of betrayal for you to come visit me. Did you tell him? You know that transportation is not very safe for you in your condition!"

"Thor…" Loki whispered into their embrace. "I missed you, even though it has only been less than a day. I couldn't bear the thought of you not being there for us. Odin doesn't know. Heimdal let me through; he disagrees with the Allfather."

Thor was confused when Loki didn't use 'father', but instead used Odin. He pulled back and placed his hands around Loki's waist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the Trickster's hips. "Why do you call him Odin? You always call him Father."

Loki sneered. "He is no father of mine. He took me from Jotunheim as a babe. I was an unwanted runt of the frost giants. Odin can rot in Hel, only dumping this on me once you were banished to distract me from my protests. He believed that I would forgive him for not telling me the truth but he was mistaken. The Allfather can go crawl in a hole and die if he wants my forgiveness." Thor shushed the distraught pregnant man, pulling him back, flush against his body. Suddenly, the woman cleared her throat, causing Loki to jump slightly at the shock.

"Oh, sorry Jane. This is my adopted brother and lover, Loki. Loki, this is Jane. She found me out here and is helping me find Mjölnir. Apparently, the local government has shut the area down." Loki smiled at the woman, but snuggled closer to Thor, showing ownership of the man. The Thunderer was oblivious to this.

"I can help with that. I'll go in and clear the way fo—" Thor cut him off.

"It's too dangerous for you. I will not risk the child's health for Mjölnir."

"Then I will lend you some of my power. Not too much, but enough for you to get in and out safely. You will need it if you are to get to your blessed hammer." Loki amended softly. "The child will not be harmed by this."

Thor's face hardened briefly as he debated this, then softened into a pout as he huffed, "Fine."

"His condition?" Jane said. "The child's health? What, is 'Loki' pregnant?" Jane laughed at her unfunny joke.

"Yes." Loki answered curtly. Midgardians and their close-minded ways always were sure to annoy the Asgardian—uh, Jotun. "Have you not read the legends of the Asgardians? The Norse gods to you mortals." Loki clarified. "I have been known for having children; Fenrir, Hela, Jormungand, Nari, Sleipnir. My better-known children have appeared in legends across this realm." Jane glared at him but lowered her head in an act of submissiveness.

"Let us go, love, to the place of your hammer, Mjölnir." Loki said, turning back to his brother. Thor led him over to the metal deathtrap and helped him into the back, a hand held out to let Loki keep his balance. Thor leaned over Loki to plug the seatbelt into its clip.

"Thank you," the slighter man replied, leaning out of the door to place a light kiss onto the lips of his lover. "I love you."

"And I, you." Thor smiled at him and shut the door, clambering into the seat in front of Loki and buckling himself in. Jane was patiently waiting for the duo to get settled before she let her foot hit the gas pedal and the van took off screaming in the direction of the government's 'city' over the 'satellite'.

"What did you say this was, Thor? The object that everyone calls a 'satellite'?" Jane asked looking over at the god with a loving smile. Loki snarled under his breath at the harlot.

"It is my hammer, Mjölnir. Only one worthy of its power can wield it. My father, Odin, believes I am not yet worthy of the power of the gods." Thor explained with a childish snort.

"Mmhm." Jane hummed skeptically.

"Foolish mortal!" Loki scoffed at her. "He does not lie. Thor is truly worthy of his hammer and his power. Odin is just a… What's the mortal word Heimdal taught us, brother?"

"Bathard? No…" Thor guessed. He paused, thinking heavily upon the word. "Bastard!"

"Yes!" Loki said excitedly. "Odin is a bastard!" He giggled like a child, Heimdal having told him that 'bastard' was considered a curse-word on Midgard. Jane just stared at them, superiority in her eyes at their 'stupidity.'

Jane suddenly pulled over. "We're here. The 'satellite' will be just over the hill." Jane turned in her seat to look at the Trickster of the couple. "So, you are going to give him a part of your power? How?"

Loki grinned mischievously. He opened the car door and climbed out then opened Thor's door. Leaning forward, Loki pulled his lover down to him and their lips touched. Jane noticed that Loki's mouth was glowing slightly. Loki pulled back before Thor could take him further, and the Thunderer passed out in his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's Saving Grace

Chapter 3

Jane grasped onto Thor's arm, glaring at Loki as they repositioned him in his seat. "What did you do?" she screeched at the man with the melancholy smirk.

"I will not allow him to go in until the path is clear. He is currently mortal and can be killed. I will not become a single parent." Loki watched the sleeping form of his brother, Thor's chest rising and falling in a slow, even pace. "I will send up sparks when I have ensured the safety of both you and my brother."

Loki turned away from the vehicle and set off to the crest of the hill. He set a cloaking spell, not unlike a Notice-Me-Not spell from Harry Potter which was on an alternate reality of Midgard, and it hid his physical appearance from the mortals of the realm in which he currently dwelled.

Loki crept over the sandy crest and down the side, quietly, very quietly, the spell only able to distort sight, not sound nor feeling. Loki let his eyes sweep over the tented 'city' that the government had build over Mjölnir. He felt his child kick as they gazed upon the haphazard structure, the strength behind the kick letting him know that the organism inside him was Thor's progeny.

Rubbing his bump, the Trickster walked right through the 'enemy' camp, across the heavily guarded path, and in through the plastic covered tunnel. As he walked through the makeshift halls, Loki guessed that the exact center would be where Thor's hammer lay. That was as perfect a place as any to cast his spell, which would cover more people to place them under a magic-induced sleep.

Loki quickly found the epicenter of the site and sneered when he saw and felt the mark of Odin's faux-magic curse upon Mjölnir. Calling up his magic, he chanted, "Sette fienden til å sove. Sette fienden til å sove. Sette fienden til å sove." _(A/N: Put the enemy to sleep.) _The frost-giant-runt felt his magic wash over the government 'city' and out for almost a mile. _Perhaps,_ Loki mused, _I put too much power into the spell? Oh, well._

Loki looked back at Mjölnir and glared at it. Again, he called up his magic and blasted Odin's 'spell' off the hammer with the words, "Ødelegg det onde forbannelsen!" _(A/N: Destroy the evil curse.) _He then shot a few sparks of blue up into the sky, alerting Jane that the way was clear, while at the same time breaking the mild sleeping spell he had placed on Thor.

Loki sat on the metal stairs, waiting for his lover and the mortal woman to come. Just when he was about to give up and go find them, there was clanking, the sound of footsteps hitting the steel flooring in the tented conglomeration. Loki sprung up from his seat and jogged up the steps as Thor sprinted around the corridor's corner.

"LOKI!" Thor yelled in anger and relief. Loki cringed but straightened up, willing to accept his punishment for tricking the Thunderer. "How could you! I thought I could trust you, but yet you run off and put you and the child in danger!"

"We were not in any danger, Thor." Loki explained softly, as though he were talking to a small child or calming a horse to stop it's being spooked. "I concealed us from mortal sight and found Mjölnir. Then I cast a strong but large sleeping spell that goes a mile out in all directions. It affects only our enemies. Afterwards, I removed Odin's curse on your hammer and sent up sparks to call you."

Loki, though he seemed calm, showed through his posture that he knew he had let down Thor and was more than slightly hurt by his disappointment. Thor felt all his anger melt away as he overlooked his brother. Sighing loudly, Thor took the few steps between them and encircled Loki with his arms. "Shh… I was just worried for you, brother. I could not bear anything happening to you. I love you." The God of Thunder murmured into his lover's ear. One of Thor's hands made its way to Loki's stomach, as if to assure himself that the child was still there. "Jeg elsker deg og barnet vårt. Vennligst ikke være uvøren lenger?" _(A/N: __I love you and our child. Please don't be reckless anymore?)_

Loki nodded as he burrowed his slowly freezing body into Thor's warmth, the rain making him oddly cold. As far as he knew, Frost Giants couldn't get cold. Maybe being pregnant, a runt, and having grown up as an Asgardian changed things? Too content to care, he drifted off as Thor lifted him up and carried him back to the van.

"Jeg elsker deg, også…"_ (A/N: I love you, too…) _Loki murmured back sleepily before he went off into the Realm of Dreams in Thor's arms, knowing he was loved by the one he himself loved dearly, the father of his unborn child. Thor grinned with a godly presence as he was reassured by Loki's mumblings before he, too, decided to take a light nap.

Jane glared at the Trickster as she drove off back to her trailer. "He's mine." She spoke hatefully under her breath, talking, of course, about Thor. "He's mine…"


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's Saving Grace

Chapter 4

Loki shifted as he woke, pressing into the defined muscles of his pillow's arms. "Thooorr…" Loki whined into the absolute darkness. He twisted in the Thunderer's arms to face the man with the rugged handsome looks. "Thor," the Trickster breathed. "I'm hunnnnggrrryyyyyyy." He elongated the word with exact emphasis. Thor peeked from under his eyelids, their hue a tired purple.

"Loki. It is not even dawn yet. Let us sleep." Thor murmured, then closed his eyes. Loki, however did not like this idea.

"Thooooorrrrrr… I neeeeeeeeed cherry ice cream with horseradish and artichoke on top! I am reaaaallllllyyyyy hungry." He pressed closer to the Odinson. Thor was watching him warily, disgust badly hidden on his face at the mention of Loki's desired food. Loki batted his eyelashes a few times, even peered up seductively from underneath them, but Thor just gawked at the pregnant man like he was an exhibit at the zoo.

Loki, seeing the results (or lack thereof), quickly reinforced and slightly differed his tactics. "Du vet at jeg elsker deg, Thor, ikke sant? Og du elsker meg også, ikke sant?" _(A/N: You know that I love you, Thor, right? And you love me, too, right?)_ He whispered, looking up at his lover with big, blue eyes, all doe-like and innocent. Thor nodded, gulping as he felt his stoic mask slipping. "Og du vil barnet vårt å være sunn, riktig?" _(A/N: And you want our child to be healthy, correct?) _Thor nodded again, wondering what he had gotten himself into. "Vel, er vårt barn sulten på kirsebær vaniljeis med pepperrot og artisjokker på toppen. Vil du gå ut og finne meg noe?" _(A/N: Well, our child is hungry for cherry vanilla ice cream with horseradish and artichokes on top. Will you go out and find me some?)_

Thor nodded again before answering. "Selvfølgelig vil jeg, Loke, min kjærlighet. Jeg vil gjøre det umiddelbart." _(A/N: Of course I will, Loki, my love. __I will do so immediately.) _Thor stood from the bed and smiled at Loki.

Loki looked up from under his eyelashes, a smirk on his lips. "Thank you, lover mine. You will get your recompense when you return."

As Thor left, he felt somehow tricked into serving Loki's whims, before deluding himself into believing that he actually thought of going out to get the Trickster's craved meal himself.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Thor returned that night with his procured 'delicacies,' as Loki put it, smirking eyes hidden behind his smug mask. Loki enjoyed it before Thor sent them both back to the pile of furs Loki had conjured as their bed. Jane had offered her 'trailer home' for the couple to sleep in; a large metal contraption that Thor deemed unsafe for Loki and their child, with which Loki wholeheartedly agreed.

Loki, glad that his plan had gone so well, making Thor think the midnight snack-run his own idea, snuggled back into the furs with his lover. "Goodnight Thor. Thank you." He muttered against the skin of the Thunder God's neck.

"I love you, as well, brother." Loki just barely heard Thor, having already started to drift back into his dreams. Thor soon followed suit, not knowing that the Allfather, Odin, had ordered Heimdal to tell him the whereabouts of his adopted son, Loki Laufeyson.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Heimdal!" Odin called into the Bifrost. "Heimdal! Where is my son?"

"My Lord, your son is on Midgard, of course. You yourself have sentenced him there." Heimdal played the innocent, ignorant fool. Odin was buying none of it.

"Heimdal, do not dare to toy with me. You know of whom I speak! Where is Loki?" Odin demanded. His eyes flashed with barely restrained fury that rarely was shown.

"My Lord, Loki, too, is on Midgard. They have met up and joined forces. Thor has acquired Mjölnir again, with Loki's help. Loki lifted your enchantment." Heimdal bowed his head, ashamed of giving information to the Allfather when he was more loyal to the two Princes of the Asgardian realm. However, as current ruler, Odin was the only person who could demand information from it without good reason or proof.

"Loki is with Thor? For what purpose? To what ends is my son working, living with the one who he claims to be the bane of his existence?"

"My Lord, Loki and Thor are… together. Loki loves Thor, and it is not as though you can separate them, now. Loki is with child."

"Loki, pregnant? Ha!" Odin laughed, thinking the protector of the Bifrost was joking. "You jest, old friend. Now, truthfully, dear Heimdal, what is Loki doing with Thor?"

"Well, my Lord… I do not think it polite to speak of such out where any Asgardian could hear. I was being truthful. Loki is pregnant. It is a trait of the Jotuns, who are assuredly all male." Heimdal stared off into the distance, eyes sightless to his physical place of being.

"Heimdal, send me down to where Loki must be!" Odin left no room for discussion, for Heimdal to argue, as Heimdal was only a lowly servant to the Allfather. For this reason overall, Heimdal liked the two brothers more than their father because of their polite mannerisms. Even Thor, when on a forbidden mission, still had enough sense about him to indulge the protector in such niceties as befitting of civilized man.

"Of course, my Lord. To Midgard, then, my Lord?"

"Yes, Heimdal!"

"Ready yourself, my Lord." And then Heimdal sent the ruler of Asgard off to the other realm, Midgard, to find his two sons and bring the adopted one home.

When Odin had been spirited away through the Bifrost, Heimdal sunk down upon the steps of the chamber. He had misled his friends, and now he must right the wrong he had made. He had to call the warriors that Thor had fought with, feasted with, lived with. They, and they alone, would be trustworthy enough to help Thor and the pregnant Loki evade the wrath of the Allfather.


End file.
